


Lin in the Ham

by PandaHerbologo



Category: Broadway RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Cast meets Characters, Gen, Hamilcast, Hamilton - Freeform, I don't know anything about history, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Linnamon Roll, Mentioned Peggy Schuyler, My First Work in This Fandom, Out of Character, RPF, THIS NEEDED TO HAPPEN, This may be bad, Time Travel, inaccurate history, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaHerbologo/pseuds/PandaHerbologo
Summary: It's the first show of Hamilton: An American Musical on Broadway and Lin is starting to feel the nerves creep on him and make him doubtful of his efforts, but just as he walks on stage something happens and he's thrown back in time!Or back in time to an alternative reality, whichever is more logical.





	1. Back to the Hamiltime!

**Author's Note:**

> Basically "What if our Lin was sent back to the Ham time?"
> 
> Musical Ham thou, so all of this people are identical to the actors and the use of language is the same.
> 
> This hasn't been done yet, and i was disappointed so i did it myself.  
> Badly, mind you.

Lin stood in his dressing room, fully dressed as Alexander Hamilton, shaking his hands to release the nevers out of his system and mumbling some of his lines under his breath. 

"Five minutes 'til opening, on positions everyone, please" This was it, he worked for what it seemed like a lifetime just to bring this musical to the public theatre, but he was in Broadway now! It felt like a completely new experience and he felt giddy yet mortified, mostly giddy. 

He waited for his cue and just when he started walking doubt entered his mind like a stubborn thought _"Am I going to be good enough?"_ , _"Is this true to his life?"_ , _"Maybe I can't do justice to his legacy"_.

The light beamed at him right in the face, he felt overwhelmed and then nothing. 

Blinking a couple of times until the light dissipated from his sight, Lin found himself staring at a black void yet he could still see in the darkness. For a second he thought he was floating before realizing he was standing on hard floor. 

_**"Lin-Manuel Miranda"**_

He heard a soft voice, woman like, call him from the distance. He tried calling back for it but he couldn't seem to be able to, he tried, and tried but nothing came out. 

This is where he started to panic. 

**POV CHANGE to Lin**

Where the fuck am I? Did I pass out? Am I having a dream? It doesn't feel like a dream –i pinched myself just to be sure– Nope, not a dream. I can't talk and I don't have my phone, because I left it in my dressing room and this costume doesn't have pockets... Oh my God, what if there's an emergency and I can't be there because—

 _"Step forward"_

The voice spoke again and i followed suit, utterly terrified at this point. Everything felt eerie and ominous, a shiver going down my spine as something I can only describe as a cold breath-like sensation invaded my whole body. 

_"You will understand and then, that would be enough"_

A ghostly silhouette appeared before me and I felt my heart drumming on my ears, trying to close my eyes without being able to stray my gaze from the womanly frame a couple of feet ahead. 

Shitshitshitshit, what is happening. What the fuck is happening? Is this even real? I probably went into a coma and lost my mind in the process, yes! That–SHE TOUCHED ME. 

The touch of the almost transparent hand was warm, homely warm and I couldn't help but lean into it for comfort, even if I couldn't see her face–I was pretty sure it was a girl at this point–there was such a motherly tinge to it that even if I was scared shirtless this ghost-like-entity helped me feel safe.

 _"My love, take your time... "_

Wait–

_"... Go... N... Lin-Manuel"_

The voice became incomprehensible and then darkness overcame my vision. 

_**[...]**_

I woke up by a rough shove, groaning while trying to get rid of the grogginess with a yawn and a stretch, feeling as if I've slept in the hardest bed ever made. 

"Are you comfortable, son?" I heard Chris say... No, wait, he never calls me son, why is he calling me son? I blink rapidly, taking in the figure in front of me that I swear looked just like Chris and... Is he wearing his Washington costume? 

I had a feeling this wasn't Chris, I kinda wished he wasn't for a second. 

"Holy shit..." Was my very clever response. 

"Hamilton, language" He reprimanded me and I couldn't help but stare at him dumbly. Is this some kind of elaborated prank? Because if it is then it's fucking awesome. 

"I... Is this really happening? 'Cuz if it is then sign me up, I mean, I know this must be some kind of–" I didn't know what to think so I just let myself ramble enthusiastically –incoherently by the way–and –probably, most definitely–George Washington seemed concerned for a second before he let out a heavy sigh.

"Take a break, Hamilton, you've been here for days and I'm sure any work can wait until tomorrow" I felt myself about to complain. I was in front of George Motherfucking Washington! There's still so much i need to–

"Go home, Alexander" The commanding tone was enough to shut me up, so I just firmly nodded and stared as serious as I could until I saw the door close.  
"Oh my fucking God! This is really happening!" I squealed, starting to look at the papers on the desk of **the** Alexander Hamilton. It was definitely his handwriting, I couldn't keep my eyes on one document so I just kept glancing at everything, soaking it in "This is... Holy...! Shit, is this...? It is!" I kept fanboying over everything –A real fucking quill, can you even imagine?– 'til a very firm knock and voice spoke from the other side. 

"Home, Alexander, now" I wanted to keep reading his papers but if I was going to stay here for a while, I most definitely would've time to keep fanboying. 

But as I walked out of the office and scrambled out into the city, staring with awe at every single building, every lady dressed in beautiful dresses and every men who paraded their uniform with pride. 

And yet, there was this nagging feeling that made me stop at a certain pastel yellow house. 

"I can't believe this is happening, this is really happening" I stopped short in front of the door; this is the house of Alexander Hamilton, this is where he lives, where he writes, where he sleeps and–I'm starting to sound like a creep, but fuck, wait! 

_**Am I Hamilton or is he still here?** _


	2. I swear i'm not crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to keep your mouth shut when you're excited, specially if you're Lin-Manuel Miranda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so historically and musically(?) inaccurate the whole fic may start to look very crackish, but oh well.

_**Am I Hamilton or is he still here?** _

I didn't think much about it at first because I was completely distracted by _**the first fucking president of the U. S. of fucking A**_. I woke up at his office, so I guess maybe I just–

"Alexander?" A sweet voice snapped me out of my thoughts and as I focused on the face that belonged to said voice, I was presented with Pippa Soo in a dress I've never seen her wear before... But then again I doubt any of this people were _actually_ the cast, because if George Washington looked just like Chris then... 

"Eliza?" I cursed mentally by the uncertainty in my tone, rapidly becoming intimidated by the aspect of impersonating the man I wrote **a whole musical about**. It was something acting like him on a stage but... 

"I thought you were in your study" She said confused, opening the door wide enough for me to step inside, failing in trying to not admire the colonial home "Is there something wrong?" She asked a bit worried and I probably gave her the goofiest smile ever because she seemed relieved the second I turned to her. 

"I'm fine, I just needed some fresh air" That was the best thing I could muster from the top of my head, but she seemed happy with my response so i didn't add anything, waiting for an answer. 

"Well then, Angelica is waiting for me, I'll leave you be for now but be sure to be done before supper" It didn't feel wrong hearing **the Mrs. Elizabeth Schuyler-Hamilton** talk just like a wife, but it did feel kind of weird hearing it directed to me, I felt guilty entering her home while impersonating her husband. 

Jesus Christ, this was messed up and I feel so intrigued by it. 

As I walked to where I thought was the study, I realized that I didn't know at what point I was in. Alexander is married to Eliza, and she didn't seem upset with my presence so I guess the Reynolds Pamphlet hasn't happened yet... Oh! She said she was going to go out with Angelica! Is this during that would be enough or take a break? No... Angelica is still in town but... Maybe after non-stop? But then- Holy shit that's him. 

Just like before I ended being pulled into a room by some strange force and watched as Alexander Hamilton –with the glasses and everything!– wrote elegantly across the pages, the most bizarre thing wasn't that he was a couple of steps in front of me, it was like watching myself on a mirror. 

Before I could think rationally –which I believe I've been doing a fairly decent job at it until today– I took long strides and watched as he looked up with complete astonishment. 

So I took it on myself to start fanboying. 

"Hello, sir, I'm Lin-Manuel Miranda, and you're Alexander Hamilton! You already knew that but i needed to confirm because you know... It's kinda weird that we look alike?" For once I saw him speechless, which wasn't the reaction I expected from someone who spoke for 6 hours at Congress "This is crazy" We said at the same time and I was about to speak again when he stood up, turning his papers upside down. 

"Who let you inside?" Was the first question he asked me and that's when I had to make an important decision... That I probably screwed without thinking because I can't lie to my– _his_ – face. 

"I don't really know, first I was in Broadway, about to enter the stage, then I..." What happened then? I just remember waking up at his desk "Woke up in your office, Washington told me to go home thinking I was you, you can guess why" The only difference between us was my hair was pulled up and his was down, I laughed but continued my explanation "Can you believe it?! The first president of the United States spoke to me, I was freaking the fuck out! Dunno why or how, but I ended on your doorstep, Eliza saw me, thought I was you and let me in, and I'm so sorry for impersonating you–I really am!–I just... Panicked" I was cringing towards the end, watching as his expression turned stern and I began to think this trip wouldn't be as fun.

"You just woke up in my office, ended up in my house after fooling my wife and you expect me to not think this is some kind of ploy to make me look stupid? If this is another prank from Jefferson I swear..." He looked tired, irritated and I couldn't really blame him. 

"I'm from the future, I wrote a musical about you, your whole life and all you've done. I think that I somehow got teleported to another dimension where what I wrote was reality and I really want to go back but there's so much I want to ask but this is so messed up, please don't sue me for identity theft" Jesus, Miranda, if he didn't think you were a lunatic before how about you puke crazy on his face, that can surely fix stuff. 

"A musical about my life?" Amused, that's definitely better than disbelieving. 

"Yes! How you wrote your way out of Nevis, and you rised up by being pragmatic and ambitious, and literally writing about everything and anything, specially against anyone who didn't share you views" Farmer Refuted destroys poor Seabury "And you literally gave birth to our financial system and shaped our government and I'm probably fucking up a timeline by telling you this but you're amazing and I don't know how to start describing how incredible you were–are–"

"Does that mean my plan gets through Congress?!" He looked excited and couldn't help but nod enthusiastically, almost jumping like a child on the spot. 

"Yes! And you get to be on the ten dollar bill!" I added, my cheeks hurting from smiling too widely. 

"Bill? We have paper currency?" He appeared pleased with these news, probably because I was speaking highly of him in between "Wait, hold on... I can't just believe all of this, can I...?" He stared me up and down, standing tall and crossing his arms across his chest "Prove it, prove that you're from the future"

"What..." Shit, I didn't think about that. 

My panic must've shown because he looked as skeptical–and kinda sassy– as ever "I- I don't..." You probably could see the steam coming out of my head as I tried to think of a way to show him I was telling the truth "Is the war not over yet?! Did... Did Washington send you home and you found out she's pregnant? Are you a lawyer? It's Mac 'n cheese a thing?" Please be after the war, that would make me life so much easier.

"The war is over, Eliza it's not pregnant again... That I know of, and I'm treasury secretary, trying to get my financial plan through when no one knows what's best for this country" I think he was still bitter about that. 

"You will compromise and get your banks" I hope that happens soon because If he doesn't believe me I'm as good as dead without my phone... Or modern plumbing. 

"Yeah, sure, and I court Thomas Jefferson" Wouldn't **that** be a good musical number. 

A knock resounded in the big house and we both looked at each other before Hamilton walked towards the door "Don't move, I'll go get that" I went to sit in front of his desk and caught sight of silver coming from a barely opened drawer. 

I didn't move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't bother to research and i'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, i'm probably going to continue this whenever i have free time.
> 
> If you have good writing skills, please do put Lin in the Hamtime, 'cuz i suck.


End file.
